Touched By An Angel
by xx-thatgirl-xx
Summary: Kris unites with a few close friends to teach her niece something that her mother won't tell her. Told in the POV of her niece Lauren, everyone learns something about themselves and their friends.


**Touched By An Angel******

From my windowsill I could tell that the autumn rain gave a bleak sensation that ran through the chilled blood of the everyday being that was facing the outer world at that moment. Through sapphire eyes I viewed all of it. Every single leaf that fell…every child that cried as its balloon flew away…every relationship that broke beside the great oak tree outside of my window was all taking place by the open window.

" Tara…what are you doing? You're going to get a cold and it's not going to be my fault."

The pleasant voice struck me quickly and I was indeed surprised. Who was it you may ask…It was my aunt Kristine. How I ended up here is all quite difficult to explain. The idea of it is easy, but when I think about why I would want to actually get out of the house it all becomes difficult.

" Lauren, your mother is going to kill me if you get sick. Move away from that window right now. "

Aunt Kristine.

Being her usual self she always seemed to worry about what my mother would think. I know she'd just tell me that mom is very protective and she respects that. Usually I would just roll my eyes and retreat to the comfort of my new room. Then of course I would sulk and all of the other teen related dramas, but that is what I would do. Do you know what I would do? I would do what I am doing now. I would stand up and go to my aunt and give her a hug, holding on for dear life. 

Though I did so as I had already planned I noticed something oddly unfamiliar as I viewed the belongings on the coffee table that Aunt Kristine had placed there. I saw the keys….I saw the mail [nothing new there], but I saw an envelope that had already been opened. As I made sure that my beloved aunt was away I pulled out the pictures, and held them in my hand. They were definitely old and definitely worn out. I squinted as I drew the pictures closer to my eyes. The women in the first pictures I had gone through were absolutely gorgeous, and as I knew I would stare my eyes were locked on a shorter blonde woman. My eyes shot back to Aunt Kristine. Why did I need to check? I had seen pictures of she and mother together. It was quite funny though. In the picture I held at the moment I saw a two brunette women, the two blondes [obviously my mother and aunt] and a man with an amusing smile [or what seemed to be one] on his face.

" Aunt Kris, what are these?"

Standing by the kitchen sink as cold water ran over the various different items, shells, she looked at the pictures and myself. Without any anger she laughed lightly, and quickly turned the water off. I saw her walking towards me and my look of confusion was still intact. Aunt Kristine pulled the pictures out of my hands and looked at them, her head shaking lightly.

" These my dear Lauren, these are pictures of my friends and myself."

I nodded my head. I had pretty much figured that much already, but I allowed her to speak as she pointed to the different people on the picture.

" Well, that's your mother of course…Oh and that's Bosley. You remember him, right? That's Sabrina and that's Kelly. I know you know who Kelly is…"

Her speech was paused as she looked at herself. Tapping the corner of the photograph she looked at me.

" And that's me. Look, Lauren I want to tell you something and Jill won't be too happy to know that I'm telling you this so let's keep it between you, myself, Kelly, Bosley, Tiffany, Sabrina and Charlie. "

My brows furrowed as all of the names ran across the formerly blank screen that is my mentality. All of those people! I never even met a girl named Tiffany…I never met a man named Charlie either. Now do you see why I look up to my aunt so much?

" Laurie, you've got to understand something. Jill has been keeping a lot of things from you. She's been keeping away all of those times where she's been put in danger, caught off guard, caught using her heart instead of her head. You do not know my sister. I know that you've been told stories about what she used to do, but she's lying. Of course she was a police officer, but more importantly she was an angel. She was one of Charlie's angels. I have to call everyone so we can meet up and talk, but they were all angels; Tiffany, Jill, Kelly, Sabrina, Tiffany and Myself…Julie too, but more about her later. Bosley wasn't an angel, but he was definitely our guardian angel. "


End file.
